totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Przeszkoda w drodze do miliona
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 10 Chris stoi przy wejściu na plan filmowy. Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Planu znowu bawiliśmy się w pijawkowy paintball i to taki z kosmitami. Jo nadal zaprzecza tym że kocha się w Bricku co doprowadziło do kłótni między nią a Gwen. A jak Gwen, to Duncan również może być wrogiem. Co spowodowało jej dużą aktywność podczas zadania. Courtney znowu marudziła na drużynę co ich bardzo wkurzyło. I tak wpadali w misy pełne pijawek, zapadnie i inne takie fajne rzeczy. A kiedy w końcu zostali Helen, Mike i Jo wyszło że nikt nie wygrał. Jednak Kamery nie mogły wyrzucić Courtney właśnie przez to, a raczej przez jej prawników. Więc wyszło że wykopaliśmy Jo. To już nasz 10 odcinek tego sezonu. Co dziś wymyśliliśmy dla naszych zawodników? Kto wygra a kto wróci do domu? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! ''< I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. '' Przyczepy Przyczepa Dziwnych Scenariuszy ''Drużyna ( a raczej duet) rozmawia o ostatniej eliminacji. 'Gwen: '''Eliminacja osoby z naszej drużyny. Znowu. I to w dodatku bezgłośnie Jo! Gdyby nie Courtney, to by nareszcie ktoś znowu odpadł nie z naszej drużyny! '''Duncan: '''Rozchmurz się Gwen. Może i zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja, ale to już dziesiąty odcinek a nas zostało osiem. Pewnie Chris w końcu połączy drużyny i będziemy mogli grać razem z resztą. ''Gwen pomyślała przez chwilę '''Gwen: Co ty na to żeby razem z Zoey i resztą zrobić sojusz przeciwko Courtney? Duncan: Chyba taki na chwilę żeby ją wyeliminować? Nie wiem czy z tym jej fuksem i prawnikami się to uda, ale zgadzam się Całują się Gwen: '''Obyśmy razem dotarli do finału... '''Duncan: '''Ja też tak myślę '''Gwen(pokój zwierzeń): Przecież widzę co Courtney robi ze swoją drużyną. Zachowuje się gorzej niż zawsze. Mam dosyć litości. Courtney nareszcie dostanie za swoje. Przyczepa Starych Kamer Courtney pisała w notesie i gadała do samej siebie. Courtney: 'Oszustka. ''Skreśla imię Gwen 'Courtney: '''Zdrajca. ''Skreśla imię Duncana 'Courntey: '''Wieloosobowy wariat. ''Skreśla imię Mike'a, Chestera, Svetlany, Vito i Manitoby (... xD). 'Courtney: '''Pani "przepraszam". ''Skreśla imię Zoey 'Courtney: '''Słabeusz. Skreśla imię Cody'ego '''Courtney: '''Nowa Gwen. ''Skreśla imię Helen 'Courtney: '''Frajer. ''Skreśla imię Scotta i zaczyna coś pisać dalej. Scott przez uchylone drzwi patrzy się na nią i wraca do drugiej części przyczepy gdzie siedzi reszta drużyny. '''Scott: '''Nie sądzicie że Courtney rozum odbiera? '''Helen: '''To ona w ogóle kiedyś go miała? '''Cody: '''Nieważne. Musimy ją z a wszelką cenę wyeliminować. Jeśli znowu będzie taka eliminacja może znowu wykorzystać prawników by być nietykalna. Musimy coś z tym zrobić. '''Zoey: No dobrze, tylko jak? Chris (przez megafon): 'Uwaga uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu! ''Wszyscy wychodzą z przyczep. '''Mike: O co chodzi? Chris (przez megafon) : Mam dla was wiadomość. Do finału tuż tuż a was już jest mało. Nie wspominając o liczbie Dziwnych Scenariuszów. A więc czas na połączenie drużyn! Wszyscy mina w stylu O_O Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Tak! Nareszcie będę mogła sama zyskiwać nietykalność! Finał mam w garści! '''Chris (przez megafon): A propo czas na wyzwanie! Niech wszyscy przyjdą na plan filmów o potworach! Uczestnicy poszli w stronę studia. Wyzwanie Wszyscy doszli do niby miasta, w którym kiedyś próbowano stworzyć film o potworze. Scott: 'No i gdzie jest Chris? ''Nagle pojawia się ekran który pokazuje Chrisa w pokoju z monitorami. 'Chris: '''Nie chce mi się fatygować do was. Wasze zadanie jest bardzo proste. Jedno zdanie.... ''Umilkł a uczestnicy czekają aż powie. Czekali długo, długo, długo...W końcu Mike nie wytrzymał i zamienił się w Chestera. 'Chester: '''No na co czekasz? Powiedz wreszcie! '''Chris: '''Cierpliwości Chester! Wasze zadanie to.....UCIEC PRZED ANIMATRONICZNYM POTWOREM A KTO PIERWSZY WRÓCI DO PRZYCZEP WYGRYWA!!! ''Ekran znika i pojawia się animatroniczny potwór. Wszyscy krzyczą i razem uciekają, tylko Courtney oddzieliła się od reszty i ukryła się za śmietnikiem żeby potwór ją ominął. 'Courtney(pokój zwierzeń): '''Banalne zadanie. Nie ma co tworzyć sojuszów bo i tak nikt mi nie ufa. A więc czas walczyć solo. ''Tymczasem reszta uczestników ukryła się gdzieś na niby plaży przy parasolach. '''Zoey: '''Duncan, Gwen? '''Duncan: '''Słucham? '''Mike: '''Co byście powiedzieli na sojusz przeciwko Courtney? '''Gwen: Właśnie mieliśmy was zapytać o to samo... Nagle obrócili się i zobaczyli potwora który patrzył tuż nad nimi Helen: Yyy... Wzięła jeden z parasoli i okłuła nim potwora w oko. Ten zawył skakając z bólu i tamci szybko uciekli. Helen (Pokój Zwierzeń): Nie wierzę. Wszyscy są za mną! Papa Courtney! Tymczasem Courtney biegła po sztucznym mieście. Courtney: Muszę znaleźć jakąś dobrą kryjówkę.... Otworzyła drzwi jednego z budynków i chciała tam wejść, jednak okazało się że to tylko dekoracja. Courtney: Było szybciej zadebiutować na Planie TP.... Nagle koło niej pojawia się potwór i dosłownie połyka ją. Przez chwilę ją żuje, aż po czasie wypluwa ją na tor przeszkód z 1 odcinka. Chef który kieruje potworem w pokoju z monitorami puścił pawia. Chef (pokój zwierzeń): Nawet animatronicznie takie zołzy jak Courtney smakują ohydnie. Courtney wpadła prosto do basenu pełnego piranii które zaczęły ją gryźć. Nagle pod tor przybiegła reszta uczestników. Mike: '''O kurczę, piranie czasami potrafią być naprawdę wredne. '''Zoey: '''Jaki to przykry obrazek... '''Scott: Pomożemy jej? Wszyscy wpatrzyli się na siebie i po chwili wybuchnęli śmiechem i odeszli. Courtney, która ich słyszała, ze wściekłością wyskoczyła z basenu. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Bójcie się mnie, wasza siódemka! Courtney nadchodzi! ''Chris na chwilę spauzował to. 'Chris: '''Czy Courtney naprawdę zemści się za to? Czy uczestnicy uciekną od potwora? I kto jako pierwszy wróci do przyczep? Dowiecie się tego po przerwie w Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu! ''Po przerwie reszta biegła z powrotem przez fałszywe miasto. Nagle napadli na przepaść. Jedyna droga by dostać się na drugą stronę to skoczyć '''Duncan: '''Ma kto jakiś pomysł? '''Mike: '''Ja mam. Zmienię się w Svetlanę i razem z Helen weźmiemy was i przeskoczymy zapadnię. '''Zoey: '''Jesteś pewien że wam się uda? '''Mike: '''Spokojnie, dam radę. To jak Helen? '''Helen: Spoko. Cody: '''A ja jestem przeciw. '''Helen: Nie wierzysz w swoją dziewczynę? Cody: '''No nie ale... '''Helen: Damy radę, przysięgam. Mike zmienił się w Svetlanę, ta wzięła Zoey na barana i bezpiecznie przeszkoczyła. Helen podobnie wzięła Cody'ego i Scotta i bez trudu razem z nimi przeskoczyła przepaść. Svetlana: (do Duncana i Gwen po drugiej stronie) ''Zaraz was weźmiemy! ''Już miała z Helen skoczyć z powrotem, gdy nagle pojawił się potwór i głośno ryknął. Postawił stopę tuż przed Gwen i Duncanem i Gwen z braku równowagi spadła w zapadnię krzycząc. Duncan: 'Gwen! NIEEE!!! ''Próbował znaleźć ją, jednak wyglądało na to że spadła na koniec przepaści. Duncan przez chwilę był w szoku tak samo jak reszta i spojrzał na potwora ze wściekłością. 'Duncan: '''Ty. Ty! TY! ''Wziął jakiś kij i zaczął go nim bić. Jednak było to trochę niewyrównane bo potwór był od niego silniejszy. Nagle Duncanowi coś oświeciło i wrzucił kij prosto do paszczy. Potwór to połknął i po chwili się elektryzował i zaczął się krztusić i padł. Chef który nim kierował też się naelektryzował i po chwili nastał mały wybuch i był cały przypalony. 'Duncan: '''Ha! Należało ci się! ''Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli krzyk Gwen. 'Gwen: '''Pomocy! '''Duncan: '''Gwen?! ''Znalazł ją wiszącą nad przepaścią podtrzymującą się rurą. '''Gwen: '''Pomóż mi! '''Duncan: Jasne! Złapał ją, postawił na ziemi i pocałował. Duncan: 'Myślałem że nie żyjesz! '''Gwen: '''Szczęśliwe złapałam się rury zanim spadłam. Słyszałam jak walczyłeś z potworem. Jednak jesteś idealnym kandydatem na chłopaka. ''Znowu się pocałowali. Reszta po drugiej stronie się wzruszyła, a Scott aż sie rozpłakał. '''Zoey: '''Co się stało, Scott? '''Scott: ''(płacze) Od patrzenia na to zatęskniłem za Courtney! '''Helen: '''Przykre.....To co? Zabieramy ich? '''Svetlana:' Dobra. Przeszkoczyły przez przepaść. Svetlana wzięła Gwen i przeszkoczyła. Helen wzięła Duncana i już miała skoczyć, gdy nie spodziewanie przybiegła Courtney która złapała się za Duncana i przeskoczyli razem. Reszta westchęła z szoku. Helen już była blisko i zaczęła spadać, lecz Svetlana i Cody zdążyli ją złapać i postawili ją, Duncana i Courtney na ziemi. Svetlana zamieniła się w Chestera. Chester: ''(do Courtney)'' Czy tyś powariowała, panienko?! Mogliście zginąć! Courtney: Daj spokój, dziatku. Wygrana znaczy dla mnie wszystko. Chester: Dziatku?! Jednak Courtney już nie było bo pobiegła dalej. Reszta więc pobiegła za nią i tak dotarli już do końca niby miasta niedaleko przyczep. Nagle Courtney "przewróciła się" i wpadła na tekturowy samochód. Reszta to próbowała zignorować i biegła dalej. Courtney: 'Ał, moja noga! Niech ktoś mi pomoże! Scott! ''Scott przystanął. 'Scott: '''Courtney? Już biegnę! ''Pobiegł do niej i już był przy niej gdy nagle Courtney uśmiechnęła się perwidnie i zwaliła prosto na niego niby budynek i pobiegła dalej, a Scott nadal tam leżał jęcząc. Reszta szybko to zauważyła. '''Zoey: Scott! Chodźmy mu pomóc! Podbiegli do niego. Duncan i Mike (już jako on sam) próbowali podnieść dekorację, jednak marnie im to wychodziło. Helen: 'Przestańcie! Ja to zrobię! ''Z łatwością podniosła "budynek" i wytargała z niego rannego Scotta. '''Cody: Scott, żyjesz? Scott: (pojękuje i majaczy) ''Tatko, to już ta pora na żniwo? '''Helen:' Sądzę że ledwo... Tymczasem nie wzruszona Courtney dobiegła już do przyczep. Courtney: 'Tak! ''Przylatuje Chris na JetPacku. 'Chris: '''Courtney wygrywa nietykalność! To znaczy że dziś nie można na nią głosować! ''Courtney zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia, a reszta jęknęła z żalu. Ceremonia Wszyscy patrzą się gniewnie na Courtney, a ta uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha. Scott cały zabandażowany siedział na wózku inwalidzkim. Przychodzą Chris i Chef w garniturach, lecz bez pozłacanych Chrisów i spleśniałego. '''Chris: '''Mam dla was informację. Dzisiaj nie będzie głosowania, ale to nie znaczy że nie będzie eliminacji. Scott, dzwonili do ciebie ze szpitala. Twoje obrażenia są za ciężkie dla dalszej gry, więc będziesz musiał dziś zrezygnować. '''Scott: '''Co?! Mowy nie ma! '''Chris: A co? Myślisz że w takim stanie będziesz mógł wykonywać zadania? Weź pomyśl! Scott przez chwilę pomyślał. Scott:...No trudno. Rezygnuję. Reszta uczestników po za Courtney jęknęła. Scott: '''Ale to nie znaczy że to koniec, Courtney! Jeszcze się na tobie zemszczę! '''Courtney: Phi, akurat. Odeszła z gali wręczenia pozłacanych Chrisów. Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nareszcie pozbyłam się tego naiwniaka. Zostało mi tylko siódemka frajerów. Ale i tak to ja wygram. Jeden...po drugim...wszyscy...odpadną. ''(zachichotała, chichot stał się głośniejszy i zamienił się w śmiech, a śmiech stał się coraz głośniejszy i wredniejszy aż przeszła w diabielski śmiech a w tle pojawiły się płomienie) Aleja Wstydu Tym razem wyjątkowo nie było atrakcji z Wielkiego Buta Przegranych, lecz na życzenie Helen po Scotta przyjechała karetka. 'Gwen: '''Do widzenia, Scott. Przykro nam. '''Zoey: '''Dużo się zmieniłeś, na dobre. '''Mike: 'Życzymy powrotu do zdrowia. '''Helen: '''Na razie, kolo. '''Cody: '''Bywaj zdrów. '''Duncan: Ciao. Scott: 'Dzięki, ludziska. Pozbądzcie się Courtney i niech ktoś z was sprawiedliwie wygra. Moment, czy ja to naprawdę powiedziałem? ''Chef przeniósł go do karetki i odjechał. 'Chris: '''Rany, jaki z niego słabeusz się zrobił. Czy Helen, Zoey, Mike, Duncan, Gwen i Cody spełnią jego prośbę? Czy może Courtney znowu wygra? Dowiecie się się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! Karetka ''W środku siedział na wózku Scott sam. 'Scott: '''Nie wierzę że dałem się oszukać Courtney! I jeszcze to! Ta wredna jędza zapłaci za to! ''Nagle karetka przejechała po dziurze i Scott od turbulencji spadł z wózka nie mogąc się podnieść. '''Scott: '''Em...Halo? Kierowca? Może mi ktoś pomoże? Halo? Ludzie?! ''Koniec odcinka! Zostało już niewiele! Zapraszam na kolejne!' Jak wam się podobał ten odcinek? Świetny Niezły Słaby Zadowoleni z eliminacji Scotta? Tak Trochę Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu